Being accepted
by lissa93
Summary: You will meet Melissa who has CP. You get to see her life unfold. She meets this guy named Sean. What will happen between them? Will she be accepted by him or will he just walk away like everyone else does? Read to find out. Enjoy!


Mary Gorton

ENG 238

Dr. Huddock

19 March 2013

Being accepted

My life is far from normal. Many things are ten times harder for me. The strength in my legs isn't where it is supposed to be. I use a walker. What is wrong with me you may wonder? I have a physical disability called Cerebral Palsy. I know I may not be perfect but I try my best. My name is Melissa Gates. I am twenty years old. A sophomore in college. My family is amazing. My friends are too. My family and friends are always there for me. As I walk down the hallway, I feel people staring at me. You would think I would be used to all the stares and comments. But when I get home from college I break down. I have learned to put on a smile and keep on going.  
There's this cute guy in my English class. I know he wouldn't go for a girl like me. His name is Sean. He tends to smile at me, I catch him looking at me and I smile back. Sean has brown hair and brown eyes. His smile leaves me speechless. His smile could go on for days. English class ends and I "walk" out the classroom. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn my head and there is Sean.  
"Hey Sean." I say.  
We began to talk and soon he asks me something I didn't expect.  
"Hey Melissa. Would you want to get coffee after classes today?"  
I am stunned. He just asked me out! Finally I say.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Okay. We will meet at the water fountain outside after classes."  
"Sounds good. See you then."  
"Bye Melissa." He walks away.  
After classes they go to the nearest coffee shop. They order their drinks and begin to talk.  
"So Melissa, you are probably wondering why I asked you to get coffee with me."  
"Yeah. Guys don't tend to ask me."  
As Sean took a sip of his hot white chocolate mocha, the coffee warmed his stomach. He looked into Melissa's eyes and heard a slight sense of sadness in her voice.  
"Well I would like to get to know you more."  
She smiled. "I would like that."  
Sean learned that Melissa loved to sing, her favorite color is purple and so much more. Melissa learned that Sean loved football and his favorite color is blue. Sean loves to read. They ended up exchanging numbers. When Melissa arrived home she began to smile at the day she had with Sean. She began to think and hope that this was the start of something amazing.  
The next week Melissa and Sean grew closer. They would text and call each other all the time. Melissa became so comfortable around him. This never happens for her. Most guys just walk away from a girl who wasn't a perfect Barbie.

One morning Melissa woke up with the worst pain of her life. She went to go touch her knee and when she did. Her left knee felt like it was on fire. She thought to herself it is going to be one of those days. You see some days are better than others when it comes to pain. There are many days were Melissa just wanted to give up. At times she felt like she was a burden to everyone but she got her reassurance. Her reassurance was in Sean. Melissa knew she had to put on a brave face for Sean. When Melissa was walking through the hallway, she could feel her knee just wanting to give out but she kept walking. She was almost to English class and then she could rest. But right before she got there she fell right on her face. Her left knee gave out. The pain was unbearable. She tried to get up but she couldn't. She heard Sean's voice.  
"Melissa! Are you okay?" He rushed over to her.  
"Yeah. My left knee is hurting really bad today and it gave out on me."  
"I'm sorry. I'll help you up. " He grabbed gently by the waist and brought her up slowly. Melissa grabbed for his arms for balance. When Melissa was back on her feet, she smiled up at Sean and thanked him. She decided to do something unexpected. She kissed his cheek. Sean smiled at the gesture.  
"I'll be right by your side for the rest day just in case this happens again. Okay?"  
"Thank you. I'm sorry you have to see me like this today."  
"No. it is fine. I want to help you."  
Melissa smiled at his kindness and thought to herself. This boy is really something.

Sean couldn't believe what Melissa must have to go through every day after seeing her like this today. He now took it upon himself to make sure that she was okay from now on. He would be there for her. Sean remembered what it was like for his grandmother. She was very old and it was hard for her to get around so he helped her out. My grandma were close, we told each other everything. I would spend many nights with her. We would have our own little inside jokes. I loved her. I will always love her. One day she fell and dislocated her hip and her health went downhill from there. I would drive her everywhere and made sure she was comfortable before I left her for the night. She died three years ago. I miss her every day. It is now my responsibility to take care of Melissa. My grandma would be so proud. She would have loved her.

Sean really liked hanging out with Melissa. She made him realized to not take life for granted. He didn't want to take the little things for granted anymore. Especially being able to walk. Sean felt like he might be falling in love with her. It felt too soon. Sean felt like he didn't want to lose her by telling her these new feelings he was having for her.

Melissa felt like she was falling in love with Sean. She was scared to tell him. She felt like he didn't feel the same. He wouldn't want a girl like me, he would have to deal with my walker and such. She was afraid that Sean would hurt her. She kept the feelings inside. She bottled things up easily. She tried to hide her feelings for people because it felt the best by not feeling anything at all. Sean made her feel beautiful. He seemed to see her without her walker. She loved that.

A few days later, Sean felt the courage to tell Melissa his true feelings for her. He asked her to go to the park with him. They were now just staring at the beautiful flowers of the park. Sean finally spoke up.  
"Melissa. I need to tell you something."  
"What is it Sean?" She looked into his brown eyes, seeing a feeling she never saw before in his eyes. He was nervous and vulnerable.  
"The truth is I really like you. I think I might be falling in love with you."  
She searched his eyes to see if this was true. She saw love in his eyes. He was telling the truth. "Why me?"  
"I love everything about you. I love your red hair. The way you are so strong when I know you want to give up. You keep going. There's so much I could say. You are beautiful, smart, funny. Just because you have a walker, that means nothing to me. I love you for who you are."  
She smiled with tears running down her cheeks. She never heard this before. "You love me?"  
"Yes I do, with your walker and all." He smiled at her happily.  
"I love you too Sean." She hugged him tight. This didn't feel real. But it was.  
"Just so you know.. I will never give up on you. I'll be by your side always." He whispered in her ear.  
She just hugged him tighter.  
Sean pulled away from the hug. "So Melissa Gates, will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes!"  
He laughed at her excitement and began to lean closer to her. He kissed her softly. She kissed him back. She couldn't believe Sean felt the same way about her. All Melissa wanted is to be accepted and finally she was. Sean made her feel perfect. Melissa finally felt like she belonged. She belongs with Sean.


End file.
